Wishing Star
by YunaDances
Summary: Ash and friends are in Shinoh, So how is May holding up in Johto? This is my first story in 2 years, so it is short and a warm up story. Please R&R!


_Wishing Star_

"Hey Drew!" May smiled waving at the green haired boy.

Drew stopped. The Pokemon Center was quite busy, from everyone registering for the contest, and it was hard for him to make his way back to where the voice came from. "Hey, May, ready for the contest tomorrow?" He grinned, flipping his hair from his face and he reached the voice source.

May giggled and blushed slightly. "Of course I am! Are you ready to lose?" She casually picked at him.

"Ha, you wish." With that he flipped his hair and stalked past her, brushing her shoulder with his, fighting the crowd to get to the front counter to sign up for the following days contest. May held her breath the hold time, praying that he didn't know she was.

Later that day, after the sun had set, and the air had cooled, May sat outside the Pokemon Center in the grass under the clear sky.

She didn't hear the soft sound of the grass crunching under shoes, so She was startled when a voice called out "Hey." It caused her to jump and look around frantically until she found the source of her scare taking a seat next to her in the quite night.

"Oh Drew, why are you still up?" May blushed, happy that it was dark out so Drew couldn't see. She couldn't believe that he was out here with her alone.

"Couldn't sleep." Drew looked up at the sky, and smiled. "You know it is beautiful." He laid back, putting his hands behind his head, and resting his head on his open palms, and propping his left ankle in his bent right knee. 

"Yeah it is…" May's voice trialed off as she followed the suit and laid down herself, also resting her head on her open palms.

"May, you know I've never felt like this before… I think I'm in love, with a girl that I never see. But I want to wait… she loves me too…"

May's brain shut off, and she quit listening. She couldn't believe this. Drew was rambling, about a girl that wasn't her, and was acting totally out of character. She quickly shut her eyes. This couldn't be happening.

May heard herself replying, but not knowing what she said, it was something around the lines of "Wow, I'm so happy for you." What ever she had said had been a lie.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity to May. She could heard the near by Hoothoot in the forest just on the other side of the path, feel the slightly cool breeze tickle her skin, erecting goose bumps on her arms. She could smell the spring air and hear every slow, even breath that Drew took in. She was beginning to think that he had fallen asleep until he spoke quietly, his voice almost a whisper.

"May…" He turned his head to look at her with his glittering emerald eyes.

She melted as her gaze met his, waiting on him to continue. 

"Thanks for being a good friend. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't came to Johto with me." A small smile crossed his lips.

"Uh… no problem." May was so taken back by his actions that that was all that she could say. He was completely out of character. He had never acted like this before. But then her mind strayed to what his comment meant. As much as she loved that he wanted her there, it still hurt her to know that was all she would be… a friend.

May turned her head back to face the sky, resting her head back on the palms of her hands. A shooting star shot through the sky and she closed her eyes, wishing her usual wish.

"May, I gotta go to bed, I need to rest up so I can easily beat everyone. Wouldn't want to put too much effort into it." Drew said as he stood up.

May giggled, sitting up and putting on a fake smile. "Good night Drew, I'll see you at the contest:"

With that Drew flicked his hair out of his face and slowly walked back to the Pokemon Center.

May pulled her legs into her chest, burying her face into the top of her knees, letting the held in tears rain down. She sat there quietly and wondered if he knew that he was the only thing that she thought about at night.


End file.
